Stormy Nights
by darklynxproductions
Summary: Amu is a girl confused and alone until one night she met this cat. after they meet her life is never the same again.  AmuXkukai
1. the begginning

( Amu's POV)

I was walking down the street from the grocery store. i had just gotten groceries for dinner. The problem was there was a storm. It was raining and the wind was blowing hard. It was blowing hard enough to send me flying I tried to keep myself on the ground. The next thing I knew I was flying. I felt warmth I was in some ones arms. I looked it was a boy not far from my age.

(Ikuto's pov)

I was walking down the street I was board. All of a sudden I saw a girl flying then I rushed right over to her. I made it it time. I caught her just in time. I saw her turn her head too look at me. I put her down after that. " what are you doing out here in weather like this" I asked her hoping for a good response. As I was looking at her I couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in my stomach. This feeling I have never felt before. She pointed to the groceries which were every where. " I came to get groceries." she had said.

"well you shouldn't be out here in this weather."

(Amu's pov)

"well you shouldn't be out here in this weather." he has said to me. " well what makes you any better? You are out here too."

"that is different."

"and how come?"

" hey by the way what your name?"

" way to change the subject. And I'm Hinamori Amu. just call me Amu."

" I'm Ikuto. Nice to meet you." he held out his hand and we shook hands. I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I raced home right after we finished talking. I totally for got about the groceries.


	2. the surprise

(Different font size then before sorry was in a hurry. And I don't own shugo chara and the names.)

(Ikutos pov)

I stood there watching her walk away. It was paint full for me to watch. I was hoping I would see her again. I picked up her groceries. I went to the store quickly bought her a necklace. I fallowed her to her house. I waited out there waiting to see which room was hers. When It was the balcony room I climbed up on the roof. It was right above her room. I jumped down from there. She seemed really surprised. "here are your groceries you dropped."

"Aregotou, I forgot about them." she said back. Then I left. I went back to my house for some rest I was getting a little tired.

(Amu's pov)

Ikuto came to my house to drop off the groceries. I took the bag down stairs and put them in the fridge. When I was putting them away I saw something I didn't buy . I was afraid to grab it. I was afraid to open it or see what it was. I suck my hand in there fast grabbed it and threw it away with out looking at it. After I put the groceries away I went to bed. The next morning I had to go to school. On y way to leave my mom stopped me she had a pink box in her hand. " whats this?" she asked me. " I don't know?"

" well its yours."

"what?'

" yeah it has your name on it." then she pointed to my name. I grabbed the box then ran out "SEE YOU LATER MOM." I yelled at her. On the way to school my friends tadase, kukai. Nagi, rima, utau, kairi, and ya-ya popped up and started walking with me to school. " whats this in your hand" rima asked. " its a box" ya-ya said yelling. Then tadase's head popped up. " what kind of box?" he asked. "a box from a jewelry store" utau told him. " whats in it amu" kairi and kukai said at the same time. " I don't know I didn't even open it yet." I told them.

"amu,' nagi said sweetly. He has this thing in his voice when he speaks to make you want to listen.

"you should open it at lunch." I nodded then we were off to class.


	3. the surprise visit

Ikuto's POV:

today at school I couldn't stop thinking about Amu. She was so beautiful.

I didn't know what was coming over me. I was waiting for the day I meet

her again. I was really thinking of her all day. It was hard to keep her face out of my head. It was the hardest thing in the world. Finally lunch came. Our lunch is two hours. We are allowed to leave campus. So I visited Amu's school. She was in the royal garden with her friends. And then I saw it the necklace I gave her. It was still in the box. I was sitting watching over them to see what would happen. Did she not open it yet.

"Amu open it open it already please." I heard one of her friends say.

Amu's POV:

"Amu open it open it already please." ya-ya asked me.

"fine. If it will make you happy." then I opened the gift. On this inside was a necklace. There was a note too. Rima took the note.

"Rima give that back."

"no. I want to read it."

"so I don't care give it back."

"Amu do you even know who its from?" Rima asked.

"no. not really. i just found it and didn't want to open it yet."

the she started reading the note aloud.

"be more careful in bad weather like yesterday." it read. There was no name. Weird maybe it was Ikuto but I couldn't tell.

Ikutos's POV:

I heard her friend read the note aloud. I couldn't just say there I was about to jump down to say hi to them. Then I heard a voice.

I knew this voice. It was Tadase's voice. It was a voice I haven't heard in a long time.

" Amu that's weird there is not name. Oh well may I put it on for you." I heard him say.

Then I sat there watching him put it on her.

I couldn't stand it so I just jumped down from the roof.

"hey little kings, whats up."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"yep thats me."

" what are you doing here? Are you going after the dumpty lock?" he asked me.

"no im not I came here to see you."

"oh really?"

"yep its lunch I get board. So I came by."

Amu's POV:

Ikuto and Tadase were fighting. I didnt know they knew each other. This was a total surprise to me. I asked the rest of my friends if we could leave.

I didnt want to stay for the fight. Neither did

they. We started to leave. I turned my head around to see them.

Ikuto and Tadase were both looking at me or everyone else. It was

hard to tell who specific. After that I left. I went to class. During class It was hard to concentrate. I was thinking about the fight the whole time. I was wondering what happened after we left.

Did any thing happen at all?

For the rest of out last class I started writing a song. It wasn't good.

I thought it was really bad.

Well but thats mt opinion.

So, you see  
You've got me back again for more  
And it seems  
Your song is in my head  
This is war  
Mystery; how I could feel you breathe me  
I was sure you would keep  
Every promise; you would keep  
Every word  
Well,  
I try to put your stories in line  
But nothing adds up right

that was the beginning. I'm totally confused. I'm writing things at random now.

My songs usually took hours even days. This one just came out.

After class I went straight home. I didn't bother going to the guardian meeting after school.

I just wanted to be alone. Today was a long day. I was thinking about the expression they had on there faces when me and the others left. There faces looked sad as if they didnt want us to go.

Ikuto seemed nice. I shouldn't have left.

I had no choice. I cant stand fighting. They seemed like they knew each other very well.

When I got home my mom asked what was in the box.

I told her it was a necklace.

Of course she freaked. " you threw a necklace away?"

"mom, I didnt know what was in it at the time OK."

" are you sure?"

"yes I am." then I went to my room.

I sat on my bed waiting till I knew the meeting was over.

Then I could rest. After a while I just took a small nap. After a while I heard a tap. It was coming from my window. I went over to my window. When I got there I saw Tadase standing there.

"hi, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"i came here to see you."

(END OF CHAPTER)

next time: Tadase and Amu talk surprising thing happen.

**I decided to stop right here because I wanted you guys to feel the suspense. You to feel like something interesting going to happen. And I got to tired. For the record. This story is not a Tadamu or an Amuto. This is a Kukamu I was thinking about it. I wanted you guys to think its one couple and then go to the next. The surprise is out and I guess I don't care. Yes this story is going to end up as a Kukamu.**


	4. the surprise visit part II

. :**chapter 4:.**

** .: surprise visit pt II:.**

**Recap:**

After a while I heard a tap. It was coming from my window. I went over to my window. When I got there I saw Tadase standing there.

"hi, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"i came here to see you."

**recap end.**

Amu's POV:

"you did?" I asked in a different voice.

"yep I wanna talk to you." then he walked over to my bed ans sat.

I was going to say something but didn't. I just went to my bed and sat next to him.

We sat in silence for about 5 minutes. Then I spoke up.

"say what you need to say or leave." I said strongly. I meant it too.

" I will once I found out how to say it."

"now or leave." once more in a strong voice.

" OK , Amu, im just going to say this. Amu I love you." then he

got up and left. He went to my balcony and climbed down. It was far from the ground. What if he fell I was thinking to myself. Maybe he wont he has kesiki. Once I finally got to bed Ran, Miki and Suu came up to me yelling.

"AMU-CHAN HE LOVES YOU." _I already know that. _I said to myself.

"guys don't bug out about it OK go to bed."

after that I closed my eyes hoping to go to sleep. But about a minute later Tsukiyomi shows up.

"_hey Amu are you awake?_" he whispered in my ear.

" what do you want Ikuto? Just go away im tired." then I heard footsteps leave.

**~.: Next Day:. ~**

the next day I woke up not feeling well. The pit of my stomach hurts. I got up and got dressed then headed to school. I ate a pop tart for breakfast. On the way to school I was hoping not to run into anyone. My feeling came true. No one stopped by me and I didn't see anyone. I went straight to class.

I didn't want to run into anyone. I was the first one in class. Then I realized Tadase, Rima, and Nagi are in my class.

_Dont worry about them._ I told myself. So I didn't worry. I just sat in my spot quietly paying attention. I tried taking notes. I quit half way through.

After class was done we had lunch. I was walking to the royal garden alone. All of a sudden the other popped out of no where.

Tadase was in front. He grabbed my hand.

It felt in uncomfortable. I saw we were about two yards give or take a few inches or feet. So I pulled my hand away.

I started running toward the garden.

I could tell everyone was watching. And its hard to have them stare.

They must think im crazy now I thought.

When I got to the garden I hid. I wanted to hid.

I didn't want anyone to find me.

That might be hard there is like no were to hid in the garden.

I found a place and sat there. I started crying softly. If I cried load they might hear me.

That was the last thing I want.

I stayed in that spot crying for a while. All of a sudden I heard a voice.

It was Kukai's. He found me. _Damn._ I said to myself.

I didn't want to be found but there he is looking at me.

"don't tell the others where I am OK?" I asked.

"OK if you want."

"Thank you Kukai."

Kukai's POV:

"don't tell the others where I am OK?" she has said to me.

"OK if you want." I said back. Then she thanked me.

She was sad I can see it in be beautiful hazel eyes.

It looks as if she has been crying.

I wanted to ask her but the words couldn't come out. I really loved her. Shes my best friend. She calls me her big brother. I know she could trust me.

I haven't done anything to brake that yet. I hope I don't ever.

"something wrong, Amu?" I asked. She just simply nodded. I could tell she didn't want to talk.

I just sat there next to her.

I sat there for about 3 minutes.

"wanna talk? Did something happen?"

she didn't answer.

Amu's POV:

"wanna talk? Did something happen?" kukai had just said. I didn't answer.

He was about to get up. I garbed the back of his shirt and whispered "_yes!_" then I let go.

I noticed lunch was almost over. So I got up and headed off.

On the way out Kukai came beside me. We waled for a while.

"you can tell me later OK." he had said to me. The new went our separate ways.

I went to class.

I was smiling.

Kukai always makes me happy.

Its hard not to smile around him.

He is like every ones big brother.

Every one trusts him. He loves everyone.

If I want help I go to Kukai.

He is always glad to help.

That's how he is. We tell him he should be a counselor.

He does not seem to think hats a good idea. We say that because he is so good with helping people with there feelings. He is gentle with feelings to. He would never hurt them.

(CHAPTER END)

Next Time: someone is jealous something happens that's interesting. Its between amu and kukai maybe amu and tadase or maybe amu and ikuto. What happens to who find out in the next chapter.

**~.:note:.~**

**I said it was a kukamu it may change I dont know. It may change. It depends on what you guys want kinda. I made stories already. All I have to do is put them up. The direction this will go after I put them up is up to you. Please review and tell me what you think. And if you can guess what happens next please review your guess. It might not be as surprising as you think it is or is it? Read and find out ok. If you like it im glad this took forever to thing of.**


	5. I gotta feeling

**.:chapter 5:.**

**.:RECAP:.**

**Every one trusts him. He loves everyone.**

If I want help I go to Kukai.

He is always glad to help.

That's how he is. We tell him he should be a counselor.

He does not seem to think hats a good idea. We say that because he is so good with helping people with there feelings. He is gentle with feelings to. He would never hurt them.

**.:recap end:.**

After school ended I didn't want to be in the garden so I walked straight home. Today I was not in a good mood.

When I got home I went straight to my room and just sat there. Then my chara came out. Her name is ran. "AMU-CHAN are you OK?"

" yeah im fine just a little dizzy. Can you have suu get me some water please." suu is my third chara.

"YES AMU-CHAN" ran had a really cute voice it was fun to listen to.

I took out my school work and started working on home work.

When I finished (im surprised to) I started reading my book.

Right when I started suu finally came in with the water.

"Aregotou!" I had told her

my mom called me down for supper. We had rice and chicken for super. After I ate I went upstairs.

I grabbed my phone. I called kukai. I asked him to come over if he could.

He agreed. About 10 to 15 minutes later kukai shows up. My door rings. I hear my dad yelling about some guy. Then I went down stairs.

When I saw kukai I smiled.

"Thanks for coming." then my dad looked at me.

"you invited him?"

"yeah I did? Is there a problem?"

"no not at all go on ahead."

I started walking with kukai to my room.

When we were up there we could hear my dad freak out.

**(~In My Room)**

we are sitting on my bed watching our chara's play. He had one to.

His name is Daichi. We sat there laughing for about five minutes and then I turned to Kukai.

"I wanna talk to you about something."

then I started telling him about the night when Tadase came over.

After we talked we went to the park.

So we went down stairs. And told my mom we were going to the park.

We walked in silence to the park. We just watched the shugo chara's have fun.

They had so much fun. At the park we played all sorts of games.

Kukai's POV:

Amu invited me to her house after we talked for some time we went to the park.

On the way we didn't say anything we just let our little selves play. Watching daichi play with ran, miki, and suu was cute. At the park we sat on the swings.

We played tag. We also played lots of games. I couldn't name them all.

" Amu may I walk you home?"

"sure, if you want to. I don't mind."

im starting to like amu I mean really like her.

She was fun to watch. And to see her happy I was OK.

Amu's POV:

we started walking home on the way we saw a taiyaki stand.

He looked at me. " you want one? You look like your getting hungry."

"its OK I don't mind I can wait til I get home to eat."

"no Amu it's OK ill get you one."

then he got me tayaki. I ate mine there. He was going to eat his later.

After I ate we left.

At home my mom asked me if I had fun. I just nodded.

Then I went up to my room.

I was smiling still as I put my jammies on. Today was a good day.

Well at least some of it was any way. I couldn't stop thinking about the good parts. The bad party play in my head only once.

Then a song started playing in my head.

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

It's as if I want this night to happen again but better.

But how could this night get any better? I didn't think it was possible.

**( END CHAPTER)**


	6. smile of the day: the brightest smile

StOrMy NiGhTs

**.:chapter:. 6**

**.:smile of the day: the brightest smile:.**

**(Recap)**

It's as if I want this night to happen again but better.

But how could this night get any better? I didn't think it was possible.

**(Recap end)**

Amu's POV:

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face. This is the best feeling in the world. I went to my bathroom to change. After I went changed I looked down at my watch I was early. So I walked to my bed to rest. A few minutes later I heard my mom calling me down. So I got up and walked down stairs. When I got down there kukai was at the door. When I saw him I just smiled. "hey kukai," I said. He smiled at me and said "hey."

I invited him in and we ate breakfest together. After breakfest he asked to walk me to school. I replied yes. On the out side I was smiling but in the inside im jumping with joy. I think I lie kukai more then before. I dont think I could admit that to him or anyone.

**~later~ **

after walking for some time he grabbed my hand. We walked to school like that for some time. While we were holding hands my heart started pounding faster then ever. I could hear it. I was hoping he couldn't. I turned my head to see his face and he was smiling. I couldn't help but look forward and smile.

On the way our other friends started to gather so we let go. It would be strange for us to just suddenly holding hands. Not just that but they might think something is going on.

See everyone knows kukai is closer to me then anyone but if we held hands they might think we are going out. He was probably thinking the same thing. Deep down inside me I was thinking _I wish I was going out with him._

"hey guys" said rima.

"oh hey rima" we said at the same time. To our surprise she didn't think anything of it.

Then the tree of us started walking together. After a while the whole gang got together.

Finally we got to school. Then we split up. I wasn't sad because I had some of the same classes as kukai. we had art class together away from everyone else.

Kukai's POV:

once we got to school me and amu had to split up. It didn't hurt me a lot because we had some classes together, and we have art class alone with out everyone else. It did hurt me that I was away from her. I just found out I was moving and how could I tell her. Maybe I can ask her mom to let me move in there. Amu's mom is really nice if I explained every thing she might understand. So I decided to ask her during lunch. We had a long lunch and we are allowed to leave school during lunch.

I just hope she'll say yes. I was planning on bringing amu with me but I don't think she would but ill ask her and see.

**~Later~**

it was lunch time and now was my time to ask her.

But what would I say. When would I say it. I had to get her away from the others.

So I grabbed her arm and drug her to this spot. Thank good no one fallowed us.

Then I turned to her and asked her "we should have lunch at your house."

Amu's POV:

we were walking to the garden for lunch when kukai grabbed my arm and pulled me to this spot. Then he looked like he needed to say something. Then he opened his mouth. "we should have lunch at your house." he had said. I stood there in shock trying to figure out what to say. At that moment my heart beated 10 times faster.


	7. surprise surprise

**StOrMy NiGhTs**

**.:surprise, surprise:.**

(Recap)

we were walking to the garden for lunch when kukai grabbed my arm and pulled me to this spot. Then he looked like he needed to say something. Then he opened his mouth. "we should have lunch at your house." he had said. I stood there in shock trying to figure out what to say. At that moment my heart beated 10 times faster.

(Recap)

Kukai's POV:

she just looked at me in surprised. Then she nodded her head "yeah sure." she said. Then we started walking towards her house. I was surprised she said yes. I was expecting a no. but I am glad I asked.

After a while we got to her house. When we got there she invited me in. when we got there her mom was there. When I walked in I took my shoes off and walking into the house area. "please sit on the couch." she said and went to the kitchen. I could hear her. "hey mom im here for lunch. I brought a friend." she said to her mother "you did? Who is it?"

"kukai."

"oh really? Why dont you two hang out a while while I make lunch."

"yes mom see ya."

then she started walking towards me. "my moms making lunch so we have time to hang. I forgot my bag upstairs this morning im gunna go get it so I have it when I leave." I nodded then she went upstairs. I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Hey "

"yes"

"can I ask you a question?"

"sure"

"my family is moving soon and I don't want to go."

"is that so, amu will be sad."

"well I was wondering if I could stay here. Out of all my friends parents your the only one I can ask"

"that makes sense. How about we have lunch then ill give you an answer"

"we are moving soon and I want to give my parents an answer soo."

"ok well I know you'd feel welcome here. Well its almost time to eat go wash up."

I nodded and went to the living room. Amu hasn't come down yet. I waited for a while then she came down. When she came down I asked her were the bathroom was. Then she gave me directions. Then I went to the bathroom.

Amu's POV:

I came down stairs and kukai was waiting. Then he asked where the bathroom is. Then I gave him directions. Then I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table

"hey mom hoes lunch coming."

"its good. Hey why did you bring kukai here?"

"oh he asked me if we can eat lunch here. I said it was ok so we came here."

"oh ok. I was just thinking its weird that you'd just invite someone over to eat like that,"

"i know but he wanted to and he seems happy so I didn't want to ruin it."

"that just you the sweet kind daughter of mine."

"thanks mom." then I heard foot steps coming from the other room.

"here he comes. Hey mom dose dad come home for lunch"

"sometimes but I don't think he will today he's really busy, but I made enough for four just in case."

"mom wont dad freak when he see's kukai."

"yeah but he wont be as freaked as he will be tonight."

"why?"

"that's a surprise." then kukai walked into the room. Then he sat down next to me. Then my heart started to pound. My mom set the table.

Kukais POV:

I went sown stairs and amus wasn't in sight so I went into the kitchen. I saw amu and her mom sitting at the table. Then I sat next to amu. When I sat down I heard amus heart pound faster. Then I was thinking _could this mean she likes me as much as I like her. _ _If I like her I should tell her the truth. _I just couldn't tell her. It felt painful every time I tried to tell her. After I sat down her mom served lunch "thanks for lunch," I said. She nodded at me. Once every one is served we ate. We talked at the table. When everyone was done we helped cleaned up. Then we had sometime left. So we went up to her room. we got up there and we sat on her bed.

"amu?"

"yes?"

"how would you feel if I moved away?"

"what are you saying you moving? That cant be I need you hear you cant move."

"we might move and I was just wondering how you feel."

"i'd die if you left I need you hear."

while she was gone her mom told me to ask these questions.

"well I dont want to leave either. How would you feel if I moved in with you guys?"

"i wouldn't mind. I'd actually be happy if you did." just then and there I knew I fell in love with her.

She is just nice but her niceness is cool to me. And that she would be happy to stay with me. me. I hope I can stay here with her. This girl. Then I turned to her. "do you like me?"

Amu's POV:

"do you like me?" kukai had asked me. Then my heart started to pound. What should I say. Of course I like him. Bit I don't just like him. Should I say yes I like you. Im afraid to admit this but I think im in love with kukai. When ever hes around my hearts just skips a beat.

"_more then you know." _I whispered to him. Then I looked at his face and

he looked into my eyes "_me too."_ he said. "what am I to you?"

"your like a brother my best friend." I had this look on my face that showed more then that.

"oh is that all?"

"your a person I feel happy with. Your the person I can trust. A person I need around no matter what. Your a person I love."

just then I couldn't believe what I just said but its true.

Kukai's POV:

"your a person I feel happy with. Your the person I can trust. A person I need around no matter what. Your a person I love." I thought I was imagining this but she was smiling. She look relieaved to have said that. She loves me. Should I tell her how I feel? I just sit the in silence thinking then I blurt it out.

" I love you." then she looked at me amazed yet happy. Then she huged me and whispered in my ear "i love you too. I'd die if you left. please stay here with me." was what she said. We sat there for a while then we started off. We had to get back to school. Once I got down there her mom pulled me aside. " kukai you can live here if you want is its ok with your parents." I said my thanks and went to where amu is. Then we walked to school. Then I grabbed her hand and we walked back to school holding hands.


	8. happy days

**Stormy nights**

**.:happy days.:**

**(Recap)**

Then I grabbed her hand and we walked back to school holding hands.

**(Recap)**

we had the same class together then we had art alone. We were glad that we had that class away from my friends. When we go to school everyone looked worried. "where have you two been?" tadase said.

"we just went out no big deal" to me it was a big deal now im moving in with her and she told me she loved me. "where'd ya go?" ya-ya asked "does it matter we are here now." I told her. Tadase wanted to know too "Come on tell us Kukai."

"HE DOESN'T WANT TO TELL YOU SO LEAVE HIM BE." amu yelled. "im going to class early." she said. "im going with her." I said to everyone. Then we went off to the class. Little did I know tadase was following us. So I grabbed her hand and we walked around the school a little bit. Then we stopped at the tree in the back. Only the guardians are allowed in this area. I sat down under the tree and she sat next to me. Her arms hugging my waist and her head on my shoulder. "you know how I was moving?" I asked her. " yeah I was sad when I found out today."

"well im not moving anymore. Last night I asked my dad if I could stay and he said if I found a place to stay with a friend. So when you went up to grab your bag at lunch I asked your mom if I could live with you guys."

"thats why she said dad would freak tonight."

"your mom said it was ok. So I don't have to move."

"oh im so happy. I like this I wish we can stay like this skip class and just stay like this for the rest of the day,"

"why cant we?" I said. Then she hugged me tighter and said " I love you." I looked at her " I love you too." then we just sat there. When the bell rang to get back to class we just sat there. I looked at her then looked forward. We started talking for a while. Then she fell asleep on my shoulder. When she was awake if we were going out now. I said "i guess so." then she smiled and hugged me. I heard voices and foot steps so I picked her up and carried her to a hiding spot. It might be the school authorities looking around to see if any one is skipping our there is a trespasser. While we were hiding amu started to wake up. She was about to say some thing. But I covered her mouth in time. Nows not a good time to get caught if I do my parents wont let me stay here. When the coast is clear we went out. "they are looking for us. Lets go to my place. They are going to call me house and say I came home early I think."

"well I should head to my house. I asked your mom if its alright for you to skip since your an a student who always attends. She said it was ok. She said she didn't mind because one half day wont hurt you." she knows your not in class. When we get to my house we have to call your mom."

"ok ill do that." then I let her get on my shoulders for a piggy back ride. While we are walking towards my house my neighbors were staring at us. I didn't care. "how was your little nap earlier?"

"it was fine because I was dreaming of you."

"oh is that so. Well we are hear go around to the other side. Do you remember what rooms mine?"

"yeah I was here last week."

"well ill tll everyone I came home sick. Then ill go up to my room to let you in. when you see me start climbing."

"ok I will. When will you tell them your moving in with me?"

"later they'll be upset that I came home sick without a call from the nurse. Ill tell them the nurse was busy so I just ask for a pass to leave."

"well that makes sense." she said then hugged me. Then I went it and told them everything. They were fine with it. Thank god. Then I went upstairs and opened the window but she was already on my balcony waiting. When I opened the window I saw her there her hear blowing in the wind. It was beautiful. When she heard me she turned around. "The sky is beautiful this time of day. I cant wait for you to move in. then every night we can look at the night sky together in peace." she said. "I came up here to see it better. I hope your not mad at me." I shock my head. "why would I be mad im glad you came up." then she came in and we sat on my bed. We just sat there talking. Then it was time for school to end. Ill meet ill go tell them im moving in and ill meet you at the front door and we'll walk to the meeting together." she nodded happily and she went back down. I ended up telling my parents I was moving in with a friend I told them their parents said it was ok. Then the agreed and let me stay. I guess im packing tonight even more. Then I went to the front door and she was waiting for me. Then I grabbed her hand and we headed off. "they agreed im staying with you guys." then we finally got to the school. He walked into the garden together. The others were looking at us weird. "whats up guys." I said. Then ya-ya came to me and looked up and hugged me. Then ran off to her spot. " yaya wants to know whats up with you guys. Your guys are acting weird." yaya said. " no we're not we're acting normal," amu said in a very calm voice. "it you guys who are acting weird. We just show up and you guys look at us weird and accuse us of acting weird," i added on to what she had said. "why weren't you guys in class.?" Tadase asked. "well I had to go home and help my mom out she was busy and needed help. She excused me. But I don't know what he was doing," she said.

"well I got sick and went home. I was on my way back when I ran into amu."

"why were you holding hands?" rima asked

she got us there. I had no reply and I don't think amu did either until she spoke "it doesn't matter. Its none of your guys concern. Please just leave us alone. I know we are all friends and stuff but please stop asking questions. Plus we have a meeting to get to. Then me and amu sat next to each other. Then we started whispering to each other. "should we tell them?" I asked her.


	9. Chapter 9

recap

Plus we have a meeting to get to. Then me and amu sat next to each other. Then we started whispering to each other. "should we tell them?" I asked her.

recap end

she shook her head no. then we looked forward and waited for the meeting to end. the whole time i was thinking of her. "kukai." i heard from no where. i must have fallen asleep during the meeting. i heard bits of what they where saying. " we need to...packing...up...now...kukai wake up." it was amu's voice. then i opened my eye's and said "Amu?" with a questioning voice. "yes it's me who did you think i was."

i knew it was her i was glad. i got up and got on my knee's. she looked confused. "amu!" i said. " i love you." then i got up and hugged her. i stayed like that for a while i didn't want to move. "i'll do any thing for you." i wishpered. then she hugged me back. then we went back to my house. she helped me pack. then we went back to her house. once i got there a surprise was waiting for me.

(amu's POV)

we went to my house after a long day. im just glad i can be in my own house. i love it it is comfey i think kukai will like it. once we got home i croped my bags y the door. then i ran up stairs like normal. then i grabed my magazine loli queen.

(Kukai's POV)

once we got to her house she dropped her back and rushed up stairs. when i got ther i walked into the kitchen and i sat down. i needed a nap and i always sleep at a table for some reason. so i sat at the table and closed my eye's. now im thinking now i offiecially live here. this is my house to. this was the move in.

after a few minutes amu's mom walks in to the kitchen. Looked like see was about to make dinner to I contined sitting there with my head down. "kukai dear wake up I need to talk to you." see said to me then I lifted my head "five more minutes please."

"oh I see you already got used to this place."

"huh. Oh sorry I said that out of implules im used to it sorry."

"it's ok why not rest in your room until diner."

"ok, thanks ma'am what room is mine."

"up the stairs turn let and the first door on your right."

"thank you ill go up now." so I walk up the stairs and did what she said and when I got to the door it was pink like someone was already living in it. Then I opened the door and amu was on her bead reading. "oh sorry wrong room."

she shook her head

"no this isn't the wrong room your staying here with me."

"so this is my room too?"

"yup but we need to do some redecorating."

" we dont have to."

"uh kukai I dont think you wanna stay in this girly room and I your staying here you need to fell comphertable so yes me do."

"well if you say so."

she nodded then continued to read. Then I walked to the other bead and layed down. Then her mom called us down to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

~recap~

"Uh kukai I don't think you want to stay in this girly room and I you're staying here you need to fell comfortable so yes I do."

"Well if you say so." she nodded then continued to read. Then I walked to the other bed and lay down. Then her mom called us down to eat.

~recap end~

I and amu walked down stairs together. We were holding hands. As we got down stairs her mom greeted us with a smile. "You guys ready to eat?" we both nodded. Than we walked to the table.

We were about to start eating until the door opened. "I'm home I heard a loud deep voice." I was guessing it was her father. He walked into the kitchen. When he saw me he walked over to her mother. And whispered in her ear. She whispered in his ear something back. Then he started to freak.

"OH NO MR AMU-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNN" he started running in circles.

+After supper+

Amu's POV

"kukai, ready to go shopping?" I asked kukai. He nodded we left.

We went to a nearby store. I asked kukai to pick out something's. Then I went to the paint to pick out colors for the room. I picked out blue, green and, orange. I think they'd be colors he'd like.

"amu, there is no pink" ran said

"I know ran but this is kukai's room as well I don't think he likes pink. The blue is for boy and the other colors are for daichi and sky jack"

Ran frowned. I went over to the supplies so I can paint the room. Then I and kukai met up.

"what colors did you get?" he asked me.

"surprise" I said then we walked home.

On the way home me and kukai. Were silent. Half way home I kissed him on the cheek. Then he started to blush. "amu what was that for." He asked me.

"oh nothing just 'cause I love you." I said then we walked home.

Once we got there I told him to wait down stairs. I when up to our room at got to work I painted the walls moved in some things and rearranged some things. Till I thought it looked just right. "kukai come up and look. Our room had striped walls. A bed on each side. A bean bag in a corner a lamp near the window. Next to the lamp was to dressers. The dressers were to different colors to tell whose is whose.

He walked into the room he seemed surprised.

Kukai's POV

"OMG AMU, this is amazing, you did all this the room is great."

The room looked amazing. I gave her a hug. Then I backed away fast. I started to blush a little. I was tired of waiting. So I took my clothes from my dresser went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. Then I went straight to bed.

~the next morning~

I got up and grabbed my clothes from my dresser and went to the bath room not noticing anything around me. I got changed and walked back to the room to grab my school stuff. Then I woke amu up. Then I headed towards school.

When I walked into the royal garden everyone was looking at me. "um guys what are you looking at?" I turned around to see nothing. "KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKAI WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT WAAAAAAAAAH. WE VISITED YOUR HOUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE." Yaya cried. I moved silly no need to worry.

"where did you move to?" nagihiko asked. "I'll tell YOU later."

Then tadase asked. "None of your business little boy." I said then i smiled.

Not short after amu walked in. "hey guys, im going to class early today." She noted then left. Then I left behind her. "amu wait up." She slowed down for me. "hey kukai, you left really early this morning."

"yeah I wanted to come in early and make it not look weird to the guys."

"good thinking." She said then kissed me.

We walked to class together.


	11. Chapter 11

~recap~

"good thinking." She said then kissed me.

We walked to class together.

~recap end~

Kukai's POV:

During first period our teacher ran into problems and had to leave. So it was free study while she was gone. Me and amu talked the whole time. "Hey amu wanna hang out after school?"

"sure id love to where would we go?"

"it's a surprise ^_-"

" fine I guess its only fair ^_^"

then we started talking about multiple stuff.

The other guardians where staring and me and amu. like something weird is going on. They both know me and amu are close. I don't see why they need to look at us so weird. **(Note:/ all of the characters are 15 and in high school. I didn't bring it up before but just in case you were confused.) **once next period hit me and amu walked to the next class together. I had My iPod playing with both parts of the headphones in my ear. Me and amu walked to class holding hands. I was looking the other way blushing.

YAYA POV:

Once first period ended I saw amu and kukai leave together. Me and nagi left the class room together right behind them. I saw them holding hands. Kukai was listening to music. And he wasn't directly looking at amu. The weren't even talking. It looked like kukai was blushing. Then I saw amu turn to kukai and kiss him on the cheek. I turned to nagi.

"Nagi do you think they are going out but they aren't telling use?"

"Yaya now what makes you think that." he said while smiling.

"But didn't you just see what happened?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Now he's making me feel like i am going crazy.

Kukai POV:

Once Amu and I made it to our next class we walked to our seats.

This class period I sit next to nagi. Once I sat down nagi sat down next to me. "hey kukai, haven't talked to you in a while."

" yeah I know I have been busy lately with the move and everything." nagi smiled at me. "Kukai I know, remember I was gone for a long time?"

"yeah I remember I was shocked when I found out." I chuckled a little bit. "well we should be quiet now class is about to start." Then short after class started.

~three hours later~

Now me and amu are alone in art. Now we get to sit next to each other.

Today in art we are spending class in the music room. We are learning the musical arts. Today we have to write a song with a partner. We got to pick our partners. We spent most of the class writing we got our song finished fast. So we spent the rest of the class talking. "Kukai?" Amu said to me. "ya Amu something wrong?"

"No nothing I was just wondering if you got everything of yours settled I mean is there anything left at your old place you need to bring over" she asked.

"Nope I got everything I need at your house."

"that's good" then she smiled at me.

Class soon Ended once it did we handed in our assignment and went to get lunch.

We decided we would eat with the other guardians. So we walked together to the royal garden. On the way tadase caught us. "Oh hi tadase we were just heading to the royal garden."

"i don't doubt you were, but today there is an important meeting after school and both of you have to be there."

"We understand." then tadase walked away. "Well I guess our plans will have to be on hold till after the meeting ^_-." amu said to me. Then we finished our walk back to the garden.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ~Stormy nights~

Kukais POV:

Once we got to the garden me and amu sat in our seats we sat next to each other. We sat at he table and ate our lunch, it was just me and amu for awhile. Then everyone walked in. "you guys are late we were waiting for you?" amu announced. Everyone just smiled. Then nagi sat on the other side of amu. He whispered something into her ear. Then she nodded her head. Then she looked at me and smiled. "Kukai I am going home early today." she said then got up and left. Once she left yaya and rima fallowed her home.

Amu's POV:

Once I left the garden yaya and rima started to fallow me.

I didn't really mind since they are my best friends. I just hope they didn't have to go into my room.

"Guys do you need to fallow me I'm fine. I don't want you guys to miss school." rima and yaya just nodded. I turned around and continued walking home. Once I got home I walked into my house I went to the kitchen.

I told my mom the situation before they walked in.

once they came in I walked to the living room. Yay living room lol. So I sat on the couch. Once I sat down rima and yaya took a side of me.

"Amu-chan what do you think of kukai?" yaya asked.

"well yaya I think of him as a big brother I never had. He's very sweet."

"That's not what we mean amu." rima stated. _Hell I already know what they mean._

"i don't like love him if that's what you mean. We have been friends for a long time so we are close."

then I started crying thinking of nadeshiko. She was my best friend but she moves away. Then her twin brother nagi came here.

"amu whats wrong" rima asked

"I miss Nadeshiko soo much :'("

then they looked at me then the door knocked.

My mom answered it. It was kukai. He walked in and he saw me. Once he did he ran over to me.

"Amu whats wrong?" he asked.

"i thought of nadeshiko I miss her so much."

Then he tried to comfort me. It worked He then hugged me.

"Kukai thank you."

"Amu you know id do anything for you."

"ya I know kukai your the best." just then I hugged him. Then someone knocked on the door.

My mom once again answered it.

It was tadase.

_What the hell can't ant of my friends leave me alone. _

Then nagi came in after him.

"hey guys what are you doing here" I said. None of them said anything.

"Amu-chan" tadase said. I really don't want to know what he wants.

He is just not worth it.

I just nodded.

Then he spoke I wasn't really listening but I cold hear him. Then he hugged me. When I looked up I saw his face. It was just way to close. Then I looked over to kukai for help.

"Amu I love you."i hard tadase say. Oh god no I can't help it. "Kukai." I said. Then he looked at me. "Kukai." I said again. "he wasn't listening to me. "Kukai." then he looked at me. "WHAT." he said coldly. Then I started crying. " Kukai why are you acting so coldly to me your supposed to be my boyfriend." then I heard gasps. I didn't care I didn't want to explain to I ran to our room.

I clomped down on my bed. I started crying even more. "AMU, AMU PLEASE COME OUT." I heard kukai yell. Then I walked to the door and opened it.

"What the hell do you want." Then he hugged me. "Amu I'm sorry I acted so cold to you."

I pushed him away. "Right I'll believe that, you didn't even help me when I needed it. Do you think I wanted to be hugged by tadase. I know he's our friend but we are dating, or so I thought. You where so nice before lunch, you said you'd take me some where and now you want nothing to do with me."

I said still crying.

Kukais POV:

I made amu cry. I feel so bad inside. "Amu you need to listen I was trying to put up an act so the other wouldn't find out just like you wanted." then she continued to cry. "I can't take this any more." I said. Then I kissed her. "Amu look into my eyes. I am not lying to you. I can't stand to see you cry." then she looked at me. "Kukai." she said. Then she hugged me. She just sat there. Hugging me not letting go. "Well welcome home." she said. She did not look ready to go back to school. Lunch is already over. Everyone is already getting to class. I'm not going to worry about her going back to school for the rest of the day. I love her and I'm glad she feels the same way now the cats out of the bag everyone knows but we just don't care. We don't care what the others say. Its just me and her. I told amu id be home after school. She smiled at me and said goodbye.

As I walked to school with the others I did not say a single word.

Man I love amu and I just wanna get home as fast as I can to see her.

_**[Note: this is not the last chapter although it might seem like it but I have plenty more to write.]**_

Love you all Missi


	13. Chapter 13

.~Stormy night~

~Chapter 13~

Kukai's POV:

everyone now knows that i'm dating amu. Its something simple something I dont care If oters know. But there is one thing they still don't know, I LIVE WITH AMU. This is one thing that well if tey find out a lids going to be flipped. We dont want that now do we this isn't a jar of pickles that wont open.

"Kukai When did you start dating amu?" I heard from ahead of me.

"A few weeks ago I guess!" I answered.

"well it's not like it's any of your buisness. Who I date is of no concern of yours." I stated and headed to class.

Class today was boring. Since amu didn't come to school I felt sad.

As soon as class ended I started of home. The place where I belong which is right next to amu.

I managed to not meet any of my friends. As I walk home I feel people staring. I just brush it off and keep walking.


End file.
